And one Stayed Sane
by HeartofDragon
Summary: Kouga's in for a big surprise, blissfully unaware his life is about to change until the last moment,he cannot prepare himself for whats going to happen next.hilarity is sure to ensue when he meets the craziest pair of best friends in our world!R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**well howdy readers! this is my brand new story! its about our favorite wolf demon Kouga, and the crzy people he's gonna hafta live with! i hope you enjoy it, its gonna be a blast to write, and if you got an idea about somthing that can or should be done, go ahead and tell me, and if its good i'll probably use it sooner or later! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- as much as i want to, i do not and never will, own inuyasha and company, or Kouga, so put down the pitchforks, and relax!**

"**GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY WOLF!"**

"**MAKE ME MUTT!"**

"**WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M TEARING OUT THE SHARDS IN YOUR LEGS MY SELF!"**

"**YOU MEAN IF YOU CAN YOU STUPID HALF DEMON!"**

"**WHAT WAS THAT?"**

"Ohh no, they're at it already..." huff huff

"Will they,"puff "ever get along?" puff

"I don't think so..."

"Ohh Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah I was worried..."

"I'm okay you two... just a scratch, it came out of nowhere, I'm still surprised how it caught us so unprepared."

"Where is it now?"

"That's the odd thing, it just laughed and left... it didn't seem to even want to fight, just mess with us"

"It was really fast, it managed to avoid every attack we threw at it, even my Herikotsu missed."

"My wind tunnel was completely nullified and so was Inuyasha's Tetsuiaga, it said it was only buying time and testing a theory."

"It was really weird, it seemed that it wasn't really 'evil' per say... just dark."

The currently dueling pair of canines flew past in a heated bout of arguing, name calling, and fighting that earned them a collective sigh from everyone, including the wolves who were currently still catching their breath.

"Uhhhh, those two take everything to seriously, I wish at least one of them would lighten up." the little fox demon vocalized to the group which earned a round of harmonized nods and "mmhmms"

"**HEY**! what are you guys talking about over there? Are you talking about us?"at that point Kouga, the charmer that he is ran to Kagome and scooped her hands up in his.

"Hey, look Kagome, I'm sorry about that mutt's inconsideration towards you, I should be more worried about you. are you alright?" the now embarrassed Kagome smiled sheepishly at the wolf demon in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kouga, thanks."

"Well, you know I'm here for you; unlike that idiot Inuyasha, I wont run away after someone else and leave you defenseless"

"Oh boy here we go again." sigh

"Will they ever learn?"

"They're to stupid and stubborn to learn."

"Will you two shut up! Your supposed to be on my side!"

"Ohh! We're with you Kouga!"

"Yeah, we didnt mean it!"

"You better not have, you stupid wolves, your even more stupid than you idiot leader!"

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"You you stupid wolf!"

'You're the idiot!"

"Am not"

whole group again sigh

"Hmm hmm heh, how entertaining, its like my own personal show." the group whipped around to see a hooded figure in a black roge hovering behind them.

"Its you, the one who attacked us!"

"Yes and I've finally seen what a came for, the futile fight between to wild hounds."

"Who you calling wild?"

"Why you of course"

"how long have you been back?"

"Why, I never left"

"You've been watching us the whole time?"

"Yes, and I particularity like the comment the little kitsune made, that one of them needs to lighten up."

"What about it?"

"I've made my choice"

"**What**!"

"Kouga, since your group is small, and you have no real land as other wolf demons do, and are not particularly important to this world, it is you that I chose"

"Choose for what?"

"You will see."at that a strange vortex of light wrapped around Kouga and his entire group, including all the wolves, and they began to disappear.

"What's happening to us, where are you taking us!"

"Don't worry little wolf-ees you'll be fine. Toodaloo!"and with thos last words, the entire group disappeared. The last thin the inu gang heard was a loud yell...

"**KAGOMEeeeee!**

**A/N well, it may have been short, but it was sweet, and if you wanna find out what happend to our furry friends, tune in again real soon, and you will see, oh yes, you will see! TOODLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but i was doin stuff,well i hope you like it, it was a blast to write, suggestions are allowed and accepted and if theyre pretty good, i might use them! happy reading!**

**VOICE #1** "Im an acorn small and round, lying on the cold cold ground..."

**VOICE#2** "everyone walks over me, that is why im cracked you see..."

**BOTH** " IM A NUT," clap clap" IM A NUT" calpclap

**VOICE#1** "Called myself on the telephone, just to here my golden tone..."

**VOICE#2** "Asked me out an a little date picked me up at half past 8...'

**BOTH** " IM A NUT", clap clap "IM A NUT" calpclap

a pair of girls were singing loudly together as they titied up around the living room, after a massive pillow fight. With pillow cannons.

**VOICE#1** "Took me out to a movie show, stayed to late and said"lets go!'"

**VOICE#2** "Took my hand and lead me out, drove me home and gave a shout!"

**BOTH** "IM A NUT "clapclap "IM A..." **CRASH! BANG! TUMPTHUMPTHUMP!CRUNCH! BANG! SMASH! YIPEYIPEYIPE! OWWWW, GET YOUR FOOT OF MY NECK! GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY FACE! OWWWY!**

**VOICE#1 '**What the hell was that!"

**VOICE#2** 'Beats me, but it ruined our song!"

**VOICE#1 **'lets go see!" The two rushed down the stairs and out the front door and way back so they could see the roof.

**VOICE#2 **"Am I seeing things or is there a pile of guys and wolves on our roof?"

**VOICE#1 "** well if you are then I am too... Hey guys what are you doing up there?"

"How the hell should I know?" kouga yelled down at the pair

**VOICE#1** " you shouldn't be up there, hmmm, Touya get the really big latter!"

**VOICE#2** "can do!"

**VOICE#1** "we'll have you down pretty quick, we need to see the damage you did to our roof!

Moments later the girl who left came back toting a massive latter that was gouging a trail behind it "got it!"

**Voice#1** look at the gouge you left!

Touya: oops...

After carefully untangling the bunch and getting them down they rubbed their sore spots and whined until the girls introduced themselves

**VOICE#1** well guys, you all better now? Good! My name is Kakyuu and this is

Touya: im Touya Toriyuki! She said with an unervingly huge smile

Kakyuu: don't mind her, she ate an entire jar of jelly beans earlier, she'll crash soon.

Ginta: if you don't mind me saying, but you two don't look japanese...

Kakyuu: we're not, we had our names legally changed

Hakaku: why?

Touya: 'cause we can!"

Kouga: "so are you princesses or something?"

Kakyuu: "princesses...? no why?"

Kouga: "because you have this massive castle."

Kakyuu:" castle? Ohhh you mean our mansion! No we're just rich!"

Touya: we won the lottery!

Hakaku and ginta: "lottery?"

Kakyuu:" im an inventor too, I built translators, I make millions!"

Kouga: translators?

Kakyuu, man your clueless, they change on language into another so you can understand the other person if they speak a different language. You guys are just lucky we're fluent in japanese.

Whinewhinewhine! One of the untangled wolves whined

Kouga one of my wolves is hurt..."

Kakyuu: bring him in we'll help the others have to stay outside though."

Kouga picked up the ailing wolf and carried him inside the whole time Kakyuu thinking how strange they were.

It turned out theat Kakyuu had a nack for taking care of animals because the wolf was fixed up in a hurry with very little painful whining.

Kakyuu: "well thats better huh?" at that time a small meow was heard in the corner

well alexander, there you are, I was looking for you..." the cat was just outside the room and she left to go chase him down.

Touya: so where are you all from anyway?" the sugar rush was finally comeing down for her and she was returning to normal.

Kouga, well uhh, I don't think you'd believe us.

Touya: try me...

Kouga: well... and he began explaining what happened to touya, who listened intently

touya; so thats what happend?

Ginta: uh huh

Touya: I'll go tell kakyuu." she then left the group alone on the marble floor in the kitchen where they had been.

Hakaku: well now what?

Kouga: we'll just have to wait and see, but I tell you on thing I already noticed...

Ginta: whats that?

Kouga: these girls are strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post but i havn't gotten any reviews! come on people!I need reviews to keep this up more often, if you want another chapter your gonna have to submit one! so hurry up!**

Upon Kakyuu's return to the room the wolf demons were conversing about how strange everything was here, and how they hadn't recognized any type of plant since they got there. Hearing footsteps the group looked up to see Kakyuu standing in the doorway, totally cool about what she'd been told, like it hadn't affected her at all.

Kakyuu: "so your from another time? Well I guess it would explain why your so clueless about stuff!" she chimed with a smile, stoking something in her folded arm. " so how far back you think their from Touya?

Touya: yawn " the feudal era is my guess..." yawn the sugar had more than wore off now and she was crashing pretty hard, but then again Kakyuu was used to it and didn't notice too much.

Kakyuu: "you think your little buddy will be okay?" she said with a sweetness to her voice.

Kouga: "yeah he should be fine, where are we any way?"

Kakyuu:"ohh well we are just about on the opposite side of the world from where you live"

Ginta and Hakaku: "the opposite side of the world?" They asked a little stunned and curiously.

Touya: yup!

Kakyuu: "we're in what is called the USA, or the United States of America, it's a country."

Touya: "this is the state of California you crash landed in. Its wine country!"

Kouga: "what's wine country?"

Kakyuu: "wow your clueless, its an area of the world that makes a lot of wine, we own some orchards and vineyards ourselves!."

Touya: "and some popular wineries that make the wine. Its gooood."

Kakyuu: " yeah she would know..." she said sarcastically, and ended up getting hit in the head with the closest object to Touya. (Which fortunately was just a roll of gauze) the result of it all woke up the sleeping animal in her arms and he hopped out and onto the counter. "Alexander! Silly kitty! There's a wolf, in here! Sheesh!" the three demon men stared at the cat a little stunned at his appearance.

Hakaku: "he looks like that cat that travels with that demon hunter!"

Ginta: "sorta, but that cat is tan colored, this one is blue, and he has three tails and not two!"

Kakyuu: "what are you two talking about?" she said a little bewildered at their comments.

Kouga: "they're sayin' you have a demon cat."

Kakyuu: "demon cat? So that's what he is? He is special!"

Kouga: "you didn't know? Where did you get him?"

Kakyuu:"I found him, in an ally, covered in dirt, I didn't know he was blue til I washed him."

Touya: "yeah and ever since, besides us he's the only thing that lives in our house, unless we have guests, that is."

Kouga: you two live here all alone?"

Touya: usually, but we have property on the other side of the country and a smaller place in France too.

Kouga: "frant? where is frant?"

Touya: "France not frant!"

Kouga: "okay France then! Where is it?"

Kakyuu: "Across the Atlantic ocean"

Touya: "wait is that the Atlantic or Indian?"

Kakyuu: "I think the Indian is more south..."

Touya: "well I don't know! Its across one of them anyway!

(A/N hey guys... I really don't know, which one is it? I just know its not arctic or pacific, that's all, maybe I should research this more... hmmm.)

After some touch-up on the wolf in the kitchen and having to chase the little cat down again, Kakyuu decided that she would have to find a place for this odd pack to stay for the time being.

Kakyuu:" all righty then! Lets get you settled! Follow me!"

Kouga: "where?"

Kakyuu: "you'll see soon enough!"they looked at her puzzled "are you comin' or are you just gonna sit there and stare like some kinda veggie?"

Ginta: "I wonder what we got ourselves into."

Hakaku:" I don't know but im kinda curious, and kinda hungry, I wonder if they'll feed us?"

Kouga: "what are you two whispering about? We need to follow her."

Both: "nothing!" they said quickly, hoping not to sound like cowards in front of Kouga just because something different had happened. The whole time not knowing that Kouga was just as nervous about this strange new place.

Kakyuu: "shall we start the tour?"

**Well sorry if it diddn't expain much,I just had to set some things up and i got tired of writing! AndI needed to put a new chapter up anyway. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello! Its been a while since i updated so here you go! I hope you like it, its not super exciting but it is kinda funny! Its just stuff that has to be said thats all, enjoy anyway!**

The friends lead the trio around their large mansion, the bewildered demons could only gap at their new surroundings, they had never seen a building like this one. They rode something called an 'elevator' to the top floor, the strange motion made them sick. While Ginta and Hakaku stumbled off the strange device Kouga did all he could not to look like it affected him, even though he was queasier than he had ever been.

Kakyuu: "So Fella's, this is the top floor, or the highest up your allowed to go, there is another set of stairs and two large rooms on the third story, those are our rooms and you may not enter." they looked at each other wondering why, but before they could wonder long the girls were on the move again.

Touya: "now our mansion is set up different than many, and we like it that way, instead of our game room being downstairs it is here on this floor." Kouga raised an eyebrow wondering what they ment and they walked down a hall to a large room. It had most every video game console and game itself you could imagine, including retro games. It also had a huge in wall tv to play them on.

Kouga: "what the heck is that?"

Touya: "that is a tv, you can play games on it, we'll get to that later..." Kouga was still confused. As they looked about they saw other things, like a table with little people on sticks which they learned was called fooz ball. After the girls demonstrate how to play Ginta and Hakaku seemed to like it a lot. Kouga continued looking around the room at the alien items called games, on the wall were nerf guns of every kind, and stren through the room many other games. It took both the girls and Kouga to pry the other demons from their heated game to continue the tour.(they almost broke the table) also on that floor they were introduced to the girls sauna.

Kouga: "what's so great about a room full of steam?"

Kakyuu: "it helps sweat impuities out of your skin, makes you feel better."

Kouga: "Steam?"

Touya:"Yes steam." she said rolling her eyes. After touring the large bathroom on the floor and some various other 'silly' rooms, they went down a level and were introduced to the pairs library, mostly consisting of manga and other comics. There were a few horror novels and a couple romantic comedies that Touya occasionally read.( They'd been pawned off on them from Kakyuu's marine sister who thought they'd enjoy them because she did, what she didn't know is most of them were being used to hold up a broken couch leg in the corner) There were books in both English and Japanese and mostly strewn about. The couch looked dirty with crumbs because the two always hated that the libraries they went to as kids wouldn't let them have food usually.

Ginta: "Have you read all these books?"

Kakyuu: "Most of them, some I just look at periodically, we've got some old books that have to be handled delicately too."

Hakaku:"Ohh, okay... ummm, you think we could leave now, it smells funny..."

Touya: "That would be that rotten sock we can't find, we would prefer not to go into detail, but it was all Kakyuu's fault."

Kakyuu: "Was not it was yours!"

Touya:"Nu-uh"

Kakyuu:"Uh-hu" that went on for about ten minutes until Kouga started getting anxious. The second floor consisted of a room that stuck out and had a huge domed window; you could see for miles from it, out across the large lawn to the barn and riding arena. There was another bathroom, but this one had a huge Jacuzzi in the middle. Some other miscellaneous rooms with locks on the doors. They returned to the floor they started on, it had a dining room the large livingroom that the pair had been singing and playing in earlier, a sitting room and the kitchen which they had seen.

Kouga:" Wow your home is big, it might as well be a castle."

Kakyuu: "The tours not over, we gotta show you downstairs and where your gonna stay"

Ginta: "_they're gonna stick us in the dungeon?" _Ginta thought desperately to himself as they took the stairs down. To his surprise it was well lit, as the girls led them on they came to a stop in front of a door.

Touya: "And this is a spare room, and where you will stay until we figure this out." there were three beds and a couch and chairs, it looked inviting. The girls did have to explain what some of the stuff was but they settled in quickly.

Kakyuu: "So you guys make yourself comfortable for now, we'll call you up when we got food, so enjoy!" She said and waived at them as they stepped out the door.

Hakakuu: "They seem real nice don't you think Kouga?"

Ginta: "Yeah and their even gonna feed us!" Ginta said as his stomach growled.

Kouga: "Yeah, I guess its all right, I just hope Kagome's okay. That mutts probably got'er in a heap of trouble by now."

Hakaku: "We should really be concerned about Akito, up stairs... I wonder what he's been doin' anyway?"

**The next chapter if you want it, will be what the critters have been doing! what did alexander the demon cat and Akito the wolf do during the tour? you'll have to see! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hiya's! its been a while but im on a roll and i am starting to update my other stories! this one took a while and its kinda longer than the others so enjoy!**

They napped uneasily in the unfamiliar beds, they were too soft and they weren't used to them, at least for kouga, the other two loved them. Meanwhile up stairs the two friends were discussing their new guests.

Kakyuu: what do we do about them?" she said bouncing a little on her bed as her much colder friend thought deep.

Touya :I say we have fun with them"

Kakyuu: I know that look, you wanna be mean to them huh?"

Touya: I wouldn't call it mean, just teasing." She said with a cool bit of malevolence in her voice.

Kakyuu: what are you planning?"

Touya: nothing, tonight." Kakyuu knew there was something, she knew her friend too well not to.

Kakyuu: well okay then, just let them settle in a little before you start, we don't wanna scare them away, if some other people find out, their in trouble."

Touya: I know, It'll be little stuff." She said rubbing her hands together

Kakyuu: we should check on the animals, a wolf and a demon cat can't be trusted alone"

Touya: I'll start on dinner, I'm feeling like something spicy…" she said. Kakyuu rolled her eyes, she was starting all ready, fortunately she could cook, where as Kakyuu… not so much. Kakyuu made her way down stairs and met up with Alexander who was currently play wrestling with the much larger wolf.

Kakyuu: well that's a pleasant surprise! They like each other" she smiled as she walked around the two and entered the kitchen where Touya already was.

Kakyuu: well at least those two like each other, maybe the other wolves outside are friendly too."

Touya: well you can risk it, I'm cooking" she said coolly. Kakyuu sighed and headed outside where the pack was nervously panting.

Kakyuu: hiya pups! Your friends all right and resting inside, and the three, uhh demon men are down stairs, I'm gonna show you where you will be staying." The wolves looked at her and found that they would happily follow her, for some reason they liked her, a lot. They walked behind the mansion and back to a large barn in the back. The wolves bark spoke amongst each other as she opened the door. It was very warm inside. She led them to a large stall full of clean straw, but a snort of a pair of horses startled them.

Kakyuu: oh their okay that's Shadow Runner and Snow Shimmer, they're our horses. They wont hurt you guys, they're actually pretty nice." The wolves looked through the stalls and saw two horses, one pure white and beautifully delicate looking. The other black as coal, and elegantly sleek. He tossed his head and stomped the ground.

Kakyuu: oh knock it of shadow! You'll get your food, sheesh!" he stomped again with impatience and the wolves hurried back to the stall they were given.

Kakyuu: so you wolves behave now you hear? Leave them alone, the stallion there can be a little rowdy and you wouldn't want to get smashed would you?" the wolves looked back at the powerful steed and shook their heads, too big.

Kakyuu: that's what I thought. I'd better get back and make sure she's not putting too much spice in the food, god knows what'll happen!" Touya was currently grabbing the chili powder, and was gonna put a lot in when she stopped to think.

Touya: hmmm, if I put too much in they'll just taste hot…"

Kakyuu: Hey you! Don't over spice them, we don't wanna go too far too fast you know."

Touya: why not?"

Kakyuu: 'cause, we don't wane accustom them to hotness, not when my box just came in!"

Touya: it's finally here?"

Kakyuu: uhh huu, thanks to that cue ball friend of ours."

Touya: we'll have to thank him." She said stirring the fajita filing in the pan.

In the mean time…

Kouga: there's something about those two, I just can't put my finger on it."

Hakaku: they're a little strange, but we are in a completely different world."

Ginta: yeah stuff is different here, we just gotta get used to it."

Kouga: well I know that! Its something else though, something about their energies, I just can't figure out what it is, there is something more to them, something special."

Kakyuu: HEY WOLFIES! TOUYA'S GOT CHOW!" the wolven demons hurried out and up the stairs, they knew how they liked Kagome's food, and now they were in a world more like hers so they figured it would be pretty good.

Kakyuu: whoa! Easy there you three! And calm down you'll wake those two." They followed the finger to the sight of a wolf with a little blue furry ball sleeping on top of it.

Ginta: is that your demon cat…"

Hakaku: sleeping on our wolf brother?"

Kakyuu: yup, they took to each other like bears to honey"

Touya: its 'bee's"

Kakyuu: I know!" she said cheerfully. She directed them to the table where Touya sat down the messy fajitas in front of them.

Kouga: what…?" Kakyuu sat down and started munching happily and the demons quickly caught on. As they were munching quite pleased and very messy the noticed how hot their tongues were getting. Before the they knew it it was too hot and they were gasping for water.

Touya: is it too hot for you?" she said coolly

Kouga: yeffffff!"

Touya: well don't spit it out all over our table, swallow first." Kakyuu was currently trying to hold back a laughing and was losing.

Kakyuu: oh she did put a lot of chili powder in there didn't she?"

Hakaku: mmmhmm! Too hot!"

Kakyuu: you guys are pussys! Well you two are, he seems to love it." They all looked at Ginta who was quite happily snarfing down the hot fajitas.

Touya: he's a pro" she said watching him

Kakyuu: we should enter him in and eating contest!"

Touya: you know we could." As they thought about it the others more carefully now ate the rest of their dinner, and wondered what the hell these crazies were talking about.

**so didja like it? didja didja? if you want another chapter than hurry up and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**okies kouga fans! here is the next chappy of And one Stayed Sane hot off the presses! Read up and enjoy! And remember to reveiw!**

After eating, and learning the wonderful powers of bread and milk on hot foods, kouga decided to ask kakyuu what she had done with the rest of his pack.

Kouga: so uhh what did you do with my comrades?"

Kakyuu: your wolves? They're in the barn with our Friesians." The confused wolf demons looked at each other.

Touya: they're horses."

Hakaku and Ginta: ohhhh" the pair of girls rolled their eyes and Kakyuu lead them outside, with the injured Akito and the energetic Alexander on their heels. Upon entering the wolf demon brothers and the wolf had the same reaction as the others as the tall powerful horses snorted at them. Kouga however just laughed at their cowering.

Kouga: its just a stupid horse!"

Touya: that is not gonna make Shadow Runner happy." she stated as the large black stallion snorted, opened his gate and reared up in front of him. He quickly cowered behind the girls as the horse calmed down.

Kakyuu, you see, my stallion is very smart, and he knows it. He doesn't like being called stupid."

Ginta: I can see that!" at this time the little blue cat hopped up on Shadow Runner's back , sat down and mewed softly at them.

Touya: the horses are usually quite gentle. They only act up if insulted, other than that their bullet proof. Proverbially speaking."

Kouga: ooookay, well will the wolves be safe out here? All by themselves?" kouga worried about his kin.

Kakyuu, they'll be fine! Accept akito here, he is staying with you til he heals, but only him okay? We don't need half a dozen wolves in the house." kouga nodded and comforted his kin as they left. The pair directed them to go back to their room and get a good rest. They knew that the wolf clan was probably stressed over the whole think that unfolded before them, it had been a long day for them, and there was much ahead of them.

When the two returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess they began talking again about wht the hell they were gonna do.

Kakyuu: look obviously we have to help them or something, they had to be sent here for some reason."

Touya: it's a coincidence, nothing more." kakyuu was used to how cold her friend could be when not sugar induced or caffeine high.

Kakyuu: and I bet you think what happened to us is coincidence too?"

Touya: we shouldn't talk about that, you know that, what if they found out? They might tell some one."

Kakyuu: who the hell are they gonna tell? Their from the feudal era japan! They don't know any one! And besides their demons!"

Touya: still we don't know them yet, we have no way of knowing we can trust them with our secret."

Kakyuu: I hate it when your right. Fine we won't say anything, at least not yet, we need to get to know them."

Touya: I know how to do it too."

Kakyuu: your gonna play tricks on them and see how much they can take aren't you?"

Touya: maybe."

Kakyuu: leave the real mean stuff for when they like us kay?"

Touya: alright. I will."

Kakyuu: promise?"

Touya: I promise damn it." Kakyuu grew a triumphant smile on her face as her friend conceded to her.

The next day the wolves arose from their slumber, dazed and confused. It took a few minuets for them to remember what happened.

Kouga: well..." he was still reeling from the thought as his pack mates rubbed their eyes and woke up more.

Ginta: well what?"

Kouga: well what do we do now, we're completely at the mercy of total strangers, in their home and completely clueless about this world."

Hakaku: we didn't ask for this."

Kouga: I know we didn't, its all that cloaked mans fault, why did he send us here anyway?"

Ginta: to give us time away from Inuyasha?" Ginta said sleepily.

Kouga: ohhh that Inuyasha! He's all thats protecting kagome while we're stuck here! Damn him! He better take care of her 'til I figure out how to get back!"

Hakaku: we had best make the most of our time here, we don't have another choice really. So lets get to know those girls who are putting up with us."

Kouga: yeah we'd better." they headed up stairs to se the girls conversing in the kitchen with tea of some kind talking about something on T.V., what ever that was.

Kakyuu: why the hell do we watch it anyway? Its like, the worst show on television! Even they say it!"

Touya: I really don't know, where do these freaks come from?"

Kakyuu: according to a friend of my moms, Georgia." Kakyuu smiled and chuckled at the thought when she noticed the sleepy men just outside the kitchen.

Kakyuu: well hi you three! How did you sleep?"

Ginta: I slept pretty well, I like the bed, its nice and soft!"

Hakaku: yeah me too!"

Kouga: well I didn't I was worried about Kagome. "

Touya: who is Kagome?"

Kouga: she's the girl I'd like to marry some day, but now she's with that mutt."

Kakyuu, awww poor you! Well I can't really help you there, but we're gonna help how we can to get you back."

Kouga: how are you gonna do that?"

Kakyuu: uhhh I really don't know, but we will." Touya gave her a dirty look as she smiled nervously back at her.

Kakyuu: sooo boys! We're gonna try and make you fit in today, for starters, we're gonna get you outta that awful stuff your wearing!"

Kouga: whats wrong with our armor?" he asked defensivly.

Kakyuu: well for starters, it smells, bad." Kouga strted to sy no before he was cut off.

Touya; and it just doesn't fit in here. If anyone saw you they'd think you were insane."

Kouga: oh." the girls lead them over to where the computer was and hd them stand as they brought up the website for a large local clothing store that delivers right away. The wolves seemed fascinated with the glowing box but soon had to turn away because they weren't used to the rapid blinking.

Kakyuu: okay we found some clothes that might be good for you guys, comfy, more than stylish, just like what we like!' she said cheerfully.

Kouga: okaaaay..."

Kakyuu: the problem is, we don't know your size so."

Touya: we have to measure you."

Ginta: measure us?"

Kakyuu: stand up, spread your legs and hold out your arms." it took a while to convince the wolves to do the indignant behavior, but eventually the girls succeeded and the order was on the way, by the end of the day it would be there, but the girls realized soon after ordering, that these guys had no idea how to wear the modern clothes, and they were gonna have to dress them.

Kakyuu: well, uhhh that otta be fun huh?"

Touya; sure." she said, not looking forward to having to dress three grown men like children.

At the same time as this ordeal, Alexander took Akito and the rest of the wolves on a tour around the property. The other wolves weren't happy about following a cat, but did so anyway, as they got the lay of the land they frolicked in the marsh in the woods deep behind the house. Alexander was turning out to be a pretty good host too.

**well now thats outta the way! so i bet you wanna know what their secret is huh? and what the heck does the little blue demon cat have to do with anything? you'll just have to keep on reading! see ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HaHa! I'm baaaack! ohhh and its getting funnier, whoo hooo! your just gonna have to read it yay!**

The boys paced nervously as they waited for, well whatever the girls ordered for them, they weren't sure about the new clothes, and were even more nervous about the, we're gonna have to dress them, comment the girls had made.

Kouga: hey, are you two sure about this, we have never really worn anything other than what we do now."

Ginta: yeah, our scents on this stuff!" he said uneasily.

Kakyuu: exactly, you have to have modern clothes if you are ever to leave here, or if we have company."

Touya: besides, you stink, your gonna have to take baths before you try your new clothes on." she said cooly to the panicking wolves."

Kakyuu: yeah, we cant have you running around smelling like some wild beast, and don't worry, we got two of our good friends coming to help!" she chimed as the door swung open.

Man 1: hello my darlings! oh however are you? Kisses!"

Man 2: these are thee ones 'ou give us to work weth? " a man with an accent said strolling through the door and up to the surprised men.

Kakyuu: Cecil! Javier! Oh you guys are her all ready? We got a lot of work to do huh?"

Cecil: where ever did you find these poor dears? They're positively filthy!"

Kouga: hey! I am not filthy! I took a bath 2 weeks ago!"

Javier: and whet are they weareen'? Looks like you skined rood kill and put et on!"

Hakaku: we're wereing the same thing our whole pack does!"

Javier: enough weth yoor talking! We have much work to do! Up stairs noo!" with that the clearly gay stylists rushed the wolf demons up the stairs.

Kakyuu: gee, I hope those boys aren't too hard on them..."

Touya: Javier and Cecil will be fine, im worried about those demon men, stupid bastards will probably end up with perms. And foofed up like poodles."

Kakyuu: If they're lucky..." she snickered under her breath, their friends could be a little... eccentric sometimes.

* * *

Ginta! AHHHHH! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" he whined as he was huddled up naked holding a towel, with his leader and brother in front of a large bath tub.

Cecil: oh my, I don't think we can do that! These things are filthy! You can have them back, but only when they have been thoroughly cleaned."

Kouga: but you'll wash our scents away! Their ours! We like how they smell!"

Javier: well too bad boys, now get in the tub!" the man prodded them with a scrub brush, as they backed away they hit the tubs edge and fell into the hot water as the two got to work scrubbing them.

Hakaku: hey! Don't you even care that we got tails?" he pleaded, desperately grasping at straws.

Cecil: nope! But you'd better wash those too!" the wolves huddled in the tub as the two strange men roughly washed their heads until kouga couldn't stand it any more.

Kouga: hey! I'm clean enough! I'm not gonna be treated like this! Let us out of here!" he demanded. Javier just turned to Cecil who nodded and ran too the door.

Cecil: hey kakyuu? You still got some of those horse tranqs?" the boys looked cautiously at the men who were bathing them, they knew something was up.

Kakyuu: in the cupboard, next to the iodine!" she yelled up as Cecil opened up the cabinet, Hakaku and Ginta began to panic as they saw a needle being withdrawn from the cupboard as well.

Kouga: what? A pointy needle, what aer you gonna do with that?"

Javier: this" he said jabbing a delivery needle int kouga's neck.

Kouga: OW! WHAT THE Hell, was, that..." he said as the sedative kicked in.

Javier: now hows aboot you twoo? You want soom?" he said as they furiously shook their heads no.

* * *

Touya: I hope they don't over dose those demons, you remember last time?"

Kakyuu: don't remember me, poor bugger, thought he was a fairy for a week..."

Touya: he tried to fly off our roof, and broke his leg... that was funny." she said calmly with a microscopic smile in the corner of her mouth.

Kakyuu: and he's still a good friend of ours, how'd we manage that?"

Touya: I don't know..." they pondered briefly then kakyuu got up an started walking to the elevator.

Kakyuu: im gonna go work in my lab, im behind anyway... tell them not to come looking for me if they get out before I do."

Touya: okay, but I don't think they will, what are you working on?"

Kakyuu, stuff, don't worry about it. Really.'

Touya: if you have time? Will you work on..."

Kakyuu: Motra? Sure, I was gonna work on him anyway, karro's components are ready too, if you wanna put them in for me."

Touya: I will, he'll love to be up and running full again, good luck." she finished as kakyuu stepped into the elevator and rode it strait down below the boys room and into the lab. Touya sighed, she worried what she did down there sometimes she never knew if she was up to IT again. Or trying to fix it, but before she could dwell too long there was a massive crash in the bathroom that had to be attended to.

* * *

Ginta: Wahahahahaha! Get it away from me!" he screamed as the Javier came at him with an electric razor. Apparently, his lower back was unusually hairy... in the mean time Hakaku was cowering in a closet hiding from Cecil who had a stiff bristle brush and had attempted to brush his messy hair out.

Hakaku: no you'll just pull all my hair out! Get away from me!" he yelped. In the mean time kouga, who was in a daze just began to sink deeper into the tub, drooling as he did. They heard a gurgling and then a splash as Touya had grabbed the drowning wolf by the hair and yanked him out of the soapy water.

Hakaku and Ginta: kouga?"

Javeir: I forgot aboot him."

Touya: you had better fix anything you broke, and when you drug someone, don't forget them in a tub... baka." she said leaving the five men to their soapy wet mess. Javier and Cecil took the chance to grab the frightened wolf demons and tie them down, for a couple of gay guys, they were pretty strong!

Hakaku: awww man! Ow! OW! Hey! That hurts! Owwy!" Touya shook her head as she stood outside the door and listened to the whining.

Touya: perhaps if he had brushed it once in a while..." she walked away, with that thought as the whining continued. She was going to the garage, a certain vehicle needed its upgrade.

**woo! i bet you have a bunch of questions, like what the hell are those girls talkinga about, and whats with motra and karro? what are they, and why do they refer to them as he?... stuff to think about! only time will tell! i hope you enjoyed it, cheack back soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so i know ive been gone for a loooooooooong time so sue me, to make up for it a chapter that took me a while to write! I hopw you enjoy it! cause im gonaa speed some stuff up soon so yay!**

As Kouga's sedative wore off he noticed his brothers standing indignantly with a couple of human men fussing over something nearby. His head still spun as be pushed himself up, realizing his hair was down and wet, and he smelled nothing like himself, with unfamiliar clothes hanging from his body. He dazedly looked down his legs, which cloth now covered completely, and his shirt was light and airy, and a cool shade of yellow.

Kouga: " wha's goin' on here?" he said mumbling through the sedative.

Ginta: "Kouga's awake! I thought he was gonna stay out forever!"

Hakaku:" were so glad your awake!" Kouga was still a bit perplexed and he stood up, noticing his brother wolves were partially dressed and the two men were arguing over what shirts the pair should wear.

Kouga: "Wait I remember now, I got stuck with something didn't I? And we've been redressed."

Ginta: "Pretty much, I think we're just about done now, but man were you out! They dressed you and redressed you twice and you didn't wake up..."

Kouga: "They redressed me?"

Hakaku:"U huh im sorry we couldn't really do anything, these guys are scary..."

Javier: "Well no' these should work, unfortunately we must be going now, it's a bit of an emergency, can we trust you to keep clean? Or will thees girls have to call us ageen?"

All three: We're good!"

Cecil: " Well okay lets go then, tell the girls we're sorry to run out like this! Toodaloo!" and with a click they were gone.

Ginta: "That was just plain weird, and now we gotta wear these weird clothes... not to mention my hair..." indeed Ginta's hair was worse for the wear, combed to the side and plastered with air gel.

Kouga: "Hehehe you look funny like that, but I like the Mohawk better."

Ginta: "Well look at you with your fancy hair!" Ginta retaliated with frustration and a little malice present. Kouga rushed to the mirror to notice his normally tied hair falling to his shoulders, slightly wavy, with the tips frosted white.

Kouga: "Ahhhh! What they do to my hair!" he yelped in surprise.

The renewed ruckus the boys were making pulled Touya out of the garage after just finishing the upgrade and into the bathroom.

Touya: "Now what's happening?" She said looking rather annoyed at the group

Hakaku: "Nothing Touya we're just, ummm cleaning up! Yeah that's it..."

Touya: "Well good, because I don't want to call Kakyuu out of her lab to deal with you, she is very grouchy when you pull her out of the lab.

Ginta : "Her lab?"

Touya: "Yes her lab, she's a scientist, that's part of why we're so rich, didn't I already tell you that?" she said cooly as the boy stared at her.

Hakaku: 'Oh yeah musta slipped my mind, sorry.. Ehehehe ..." he laughed nervously.

Touya: "When your done come downstairs... I'll have lunch ready, and you will behave yourselves okay?"

Wolf trio: "Yes ma'am."

Kouga: "Man we gotta do something about this situation."

Hakaku: "Like what? We're stuck here, these girls took us in and are apparently hiding us from something bad out there, what can we do?"

Kouga: "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna find out what's so damn scary we have to be hidden from!"

Ginta:" I think they said something about government?" he said absentmindedly adjusting his new clothing.

Hakaku: "Well Kouga lets get downstairs anyway, im actually hungry and we can as Touya about it then!"he mumble holding his grumbling stomach.

Kouga: " Is that all you think about?" he grumbled at the pair as the stormed downstairs in their "new duds". Reaching the downstairs after much climbing(and panting) the made their way to the kitchen where in fact food was ready. It smell great but looked completely foreign to them, some kind of noodle with a red sauce and strong seasoning, with cooked balls of meat mixed within.

Ginta: (drooling) "Mmm what is that? It smells sooo good".

Touya: "That is dinner and it is ready, but you must eat civilized or im going to take it."

Hakaku: "Take it?" (Hovering over the smell)

Touya: "Yes take it, as in from you. You must not scarf it down like a wild animal, so eat cleanly as you can, or don't at all."the wolves watched as she took a seat and mildly ate her noodle dish thing, carefully and neatly. It smelled so good that the wolf boys imitated her, finding it much more difficult to use the strange utensil called a "fork". the strange metal object felt strange on their teeth and they soon abandoned them to eat with their fingers, hoping the girl wouldn't notice. However the boys didn't realize how acute Touya's senses were and soon found out.

Touya: "I will give you one warning eat proper or you wont eat at all."

Kouga: Finally giving way under the orderus tone of Touya he down right snapped. "What the HELLS! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ORDERING ME AROUND! I AM LEADER OF MY PACK AND RULER OF MY LANDS! I SHOULD NOT BE ORDERED AROUND BY A HUMAN GIRL!" he roared loudly at her, who cooly looked back at him with a sinister look glowing in her eyes.

Touya: "If that's how its gonna be I wont feed you anymore, and as of now, I am not all that hungry, so here, as a bit of mine..." she said as a meat ball hit him square in the forehead. Kouga stared blankly at her, stunned before he put it together and grabbed a handful of the slippery red noodles.

Kouga: "Oh yeah?" he said as he lobed them and ended up hitting Hakaku instead.

Hakaku: "What I do? Here take this!" he said lobbing a return fire, Kouga ducked but was blind sided by another meat ball form Touya.

Touya: "Want another?" the fight spread almost instantly from the table to the kitchen, spaghetti flying in every direction and sticking fast to the walls.

Kakyuu " WHAT IN THE HELLS IS GOING ON IN HERE!" four heads snapped up in the direction of the voice, Touya currently hovering above Kouga with a frying pan, there was kakyuu, clad in work stained coveralls and her hair tied back looking madder than hell.

Kouga: "Uhhhhh she started it!"

Kakyuu: " I don't giva damn who started it, you'll all clean it up! You guys mad me come up from my lab for a damn food fight? You can just as well clean it allllll up! Right now!"

Touya: "You'd best listen, she may be nice most of the time, but you better learn, never make her mad, she's scarey when she's mad..."

Kakyuu: "Touya, that means you too, and next time you decide to do something stupid, make sure the animals are out of the firing range..." the looked about a bit then settled on the faces of a spaghetti sauce splattered cat and wolf in the corner.

Touya: " I didn't even notice them come back in..."

Ginta: (currently hiding and fairly clean) "Sorry, I let them in earlier.. "

Kakyuu: "Well you can bath them then, you seem to be the cleanest, and probably fought less, so, you clean them and can go to bed, you three however, not until the mess is clean, I don't care if it takes all night. Get started, we have company tomorrow." and with that she spun and left the room leaving the three, wolf demons, stoic human, wolf, and blue cat standing in her wake, stunned and confused, and "Doomed" to spend the night cleaning.

Kouga: "And I still don't know what the problem is with this "government" thing, I guess it'll have to wait, I gotta start cleaning." he mumbled to himself in his head

Touya: "And after this, your gonna need another bath too."

Kouga/Ginta/Hakaku: "NOOOOOOO!"

**allllll righty then! who doesnt like a food fight huh? come on they're so much fun, but thos boys and touya are gonna be up allllll night cleaning up their mess so come back next chapter to see how they do!**


End file.
